Baker's Treat
by Willow The Armadillo
Summary: When Jiraya is almost murdered, its up to Kakashi and Gai to determine who the possible killer is. But what happens when a Baker pops up out of thin air and a rich woman seems to be throwing her cash at Jiraya? GaiXOC / KakashiXOC / JirayaXOC /lemons soon
1. Chapter 1

Willy: Hello one and all! If you're wondering this story is rated M for mature! Which means that there are STRONG sexual things in this story!

Tilly: If you're also wondering yes two people are writing this story. Willy and I have been writing all kinds of different stories for the past 6 years. And though this may not be some of our best work.

Willy: We've rather grown fond of this story. But beware, we write lemons usually in almost all of our stories. So if you like lemons, you've come to the right people! If not, please do not comment on the fact that you do not like our parings or the fact that there is sexual themes in hear….your reading on your own time…don't be a boob.

Jiraiya sat in the corner of the restaurant surrounded by four, young beautiful women. "What should I order?" asked one of the women. "Anything you want," laughed Jiraiya, "it's on me!" The women laughed with the drunken old man when a waitress approached. "May I help you?" She was dressed in a purple kimono, as were all the other waitresses. The restaurant represented feudal Japan, Jiraiya and his guests seated on the floor round a table. He raised his hand and said alarming loud, "Bring us sake, and lots of it!" The waitress smiled and said, "Of course."

The waitress bowed her head then ventured through the crowded dining room and into the kitchen. Her friendly smile turned into a stern stare and she told the cook, "He requested sake." As the cook found the needed utensils the waitress reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small thin bottle of white powder. She held it up against the light and tapped her finger against its side a few times then looked down to see the cook placed a sake jar onto the table. "This'll be sweet and simple. Jiraiya won't know what hit him."

The waitress removed the cork from the bottle then shook some of the powder into the sake where it instantly vanished. She snuck the bottle back into her sleeve then placed the sake jar onto a tray along with a collection of cups. A smile returned to her face, this time dark and sinister. "Order up." With leaving the kitchen she returned to her former composure; friendly and harmless looking. Jiraiya cheered as she approached the table. "The sake is here!"

"Enjoy," said the waitress, then made her leave. Jiraiya poured the sake from its jar and into the cups, each of his guests grabbing one. As he finished pouring some into his cup he lifted it high. "A toast to money, sake, and really, really hot chicks!" The women laughed, clanking their cups together. Jiraiya was about to take a sip when one of the women placed her hand along his arm. "You're too good to us, Jiraiya. You didn't have to do this." Jiraiya smiled ear-to-ear. "Are you saying you'd spend time with me even if I didn't spend money on you?" The woman pulled away slightly. "I never said that…"

It was then the woman across from Jiraiya started to suffocate, clutching her chest. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" The woman let out a cry with the remaining breath in her lungs and stood up only to fall backwards. The women cried in fear and backed away and Jiraiya got up and examined the woman. "She's dead," muttered Jiraiya.

Everyone in the restaurant gathered around, curious as to what had happened. The waitress who had tried to poison Jiraiya stood in the kitchen, watching through a window. "Damn it." She quickly headed for the back door, not wanting to be a suspect in the scene. Things may've not worked out this time but there was always next time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the leaf village, things are sometimes a very rare commodity. Almost just as rare as finding a good friend to trust. But what was really rare, were the desert shops. So you can imagine every ones shock when they saw that there was a bakery, in a small shop just around the corner of an old wedding dress shop.

When Lee dragged Ten-ten down the street to the new bakery all the while begging her. "Pleas Ten-ten you are a girl, you have to know what girls like. I need something that will win Sakura's heart." Ten-ten was on the verge of a massive headache from all the talking that Lee had been doing in the last few days about this new bakery. "Alright Lee, fine. But this better be quick!"

As they approached the door they saw a woman standing on a chair placing up bells that would ring when the door opened. They both stopped in there tracks though when they saw that she was balancing on the back to legs of the chair. Before Ten-ten could say anything about it Lee had called out to Gai who was walking by at the time. "Gai-sensei! I need your help!"

Gai was startled to hear his name called but happy when seeing it was his student who was calling him. He walked up and smiled down at the boy. "Lee, what are you doing here?"

Lee pointed to the bakery window just a few windows away. "I am hear to get Sakura a gift. But" Lees head dropped. "I do not know what to get her". When Gai looked up to see what shop his student was talking about he saw the woman standing on the chair suddenly get off when he caught her staring at him.

"I don't think I've been there before," said Gai. He wandered ahead of Lee and Ten-Ten, first looking at the woman that was outside the shop then into the shop window. There were treats of all sorts. "Well there's got to be at least one thing she'll like." Gai looked back at the woman, speaking to her as if she knew what it was he was looking for. "What do you recommend?"

Griffen looked up from rolling the doe that was under her hands. Her hair in a yellow bandanna that seemed to some how make her seem more, welcoming. "And what would I be recommending for?"

Lee perked up suddenly behind Gai. "It is for the love of my life!" Griffen seemed caught off guard with the kid saying that he had a love. But she plastered on her smile and walked over to a section that held molded forms of chocolate. Flower on her arms and hands and some blue frosting on a bit of her face as well. "I might recommend a chocolate bouquet of flowers then."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gai said. Gai and Lee simultaneously turned to one another. "What do you think, Lee? Would Sakura like it?"

Nodding his head quickly he pressed his face and hands to the glass looking at all the different kinds of flowers. There were chocolate covered pretzels, gummy filled ones, caramel, cream, solid chocolate and the expensive ones were filled with liquor. "I think I will take a dozen cream filled roses!" The woman shook her finger at him with her arms crossed. "Nah ah. She's your love right?" When Lee and Gai both nodded there heads she smiled. " To women, 12 roses are equal to the quality of your friendship. But if you give her a single rose, it's more of a symbol really" cocking his head to the side Lee whispered out. "A symbol?" Leaning on the fixture Griffen nodded her head. Most woman would sound love sick when explaining this, she sounded more like a professor teaching at a college. "Yes, its a symbol to tell her that she has your heart"

Gai closed his eyes and placed his hand against his chin. "She has a point." When he opened his eyes a gleam of light shined off them. "One rose it is!"

Lee stood and raised his hand to his head. "yes sir!" A few minutes later Lee was running off with the rose in hand looking for Sakura. Walking back over to the dough that was going to be used to make a wedding cake she talked to her self. "Definitely a strange town with even weirder people"

"Ahem." Griffen lifted her head to see Gai was still there. "How much is this?" His finger was pointed to a small chocolate cake sitting in the glass case.

Walking over she bent down on her knees and opened the back door to it and read off the tag. "25 dollars." Looking up at him with her wood brown eyes threw the glass case she smiled. "I have a day old if you want a little cheaper price"

The offer was tempting but Gai decided to go with his first pick. "No, it's alright. I'd like to buy this one." He pulled out his wallet and started going through his dollar bills.

Griffen smiled and slowly stretched out her hands pulling the cake to words her from its perch. "Is it for a special some one? I can dress it up for you"

Gai shook his head. "No, I'm just in the mood for a good chocolate cake." He chuckled to himself and held the amount due in hand, waiting for Griffen to box it.

Turning her back to him, she pulled out a box pulling out a pen she wrote something down under the platter of the plate and then placed the cake over it. While she had her back turned to him Gai noticed something about the woman. Long legs, that lead down to high arched feet. But the legs, dear god, it was a shame that they were hidden behind the counter all day.

As Griffen turned around Gai quickly removed his eyes from her legs and onto her face. "Thank you." He took the box from her and placed the money onto the counter separating them. "We're not all weird people. You just need to get to know us." He pointed his finger at her and gave his infamous smile. "Have a nice day." Before another word was said between the two he made his way outside.

Slamming her hand against her fore head. "You idiot! You said it out loud again!" Griffen paced around muttering to herself and then finally went back to the dough with a aggressive manner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai happily hummed as walking along the road. It was then he heard running feet and soon saw Naruto run ahead of him. "Naruto!" he called. "What are you doing in such a rush?" Naruto looked over his shoulder and replied, "Someone tried to poison Jiraiya!" Gai's eyes opened with fear. "What?" A few minutes later Gai opened the door to a room where his fellow teachers surrounded Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, I heard what happened." Jiraiya lifted his head to see Gai closing the door behind him. "You did, did you?" Considering someone was out to get him Jiraiya seemed calm. "Perplexing, isn't it; someone trying to poison me." Gai quickly asked, "Do you have any idea who's behind it?" Jiraiya simply said, "No, because if I did I'd be ringing their neck right now." He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I was having a nice get-together with the girls when boom! One of them drops dead. If it wasn't for her I would've been the dead one."

Jiraiya tried to lighten the mood as he laughed his words, "I mean, who'd want to kill me?" But no one laughed with him. They all made faces at one another, running lists of names through their head. The name on the top of all of these lists was the one and the same: Orochimaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waitress from before now draped a piece of fabric over her head, clasping it beneath her chin with her fingers. _"Orochimaru, I am sorry to report that the poisoning has failed. Jiraiya is still alive. But I swear as your servant, Hatsumomo, I will kill him and bring his head as proof."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days Gai walked by the bakery, but today he stopped again this time, to see Griffen placing wooden, handcrafted letters that showed the name of the shop. So far the letters S and U were up but she was struggling on her tip toes of the latter to reach up to the next letter N. His eyes couldn't help but once again travel to her figure instead of her actions. Trailing his vision to her legs; long shapely and did he mention long? For some reason his brain kept going to an image of her clinging to him for dear life with her legs wrapped securely around his waist as he held her in mid air, doing with her whatever her wanted. He shook his head. When did he ever start to have fantasy of women so vividly? His attention was brought back to the bake-es who was currently panicking at the top of the ladder. She had gone two steps to high where it says not to go and was wobbling quite a bit.

Then it happened. Her foot slipped. Griffen's body fell forward. She closed her eyes and let out a gasp, prepared to hit the ground. Gai dropped his belongings and reached his hands out and grabbed Griffen. In what seemed like less than a second Griffen opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a man. "That was close," said Gai. "Are you alright?"

Griffen nodded her head and squirmed her way out of Gai's arms to get back to the ground. "Yes thank you. Oh no!" Walking over to the ladder she picked up the broken letter, now that Gai was closer he noticed that each letter had its own little design that could only be done by hand painting them. "Great, now I have to try and do it myself. Oh well" She walked back inside of her shop mumbling to herself again, leaving all of her materials out side; The ladder, the other letters, and even a tray of cookies. Wait a minute? COOKIES!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to be careful," Kakashi told Jiraiya. "Someone's out to get you and you can't take any risks. If something odd happens keep your guard." Jiraiya waved his hand about. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry about it." The two stopped at the sight of three irritated students. "You're late again Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I better get to today's lesson. The kid's have waited long enough." As Kakashi and Jiraiya spoke to one another Naruto had a word with his companions. "Is it true that someone tried to poison him?" asked Sakura. "Yeah." replied Naruto. He, Sakura and Sasuke watched as Kakashi waved farewell to Jiraiya. Being the man he was Jiraiya wasn't going to take Kakashi's advice.

Jiraiya sat in the bleachers of a small stadium. His eyes were shut and his arms crossed. "I need to be careful; can't take any risks. I'm just going to watch this sumo match and not get myself into trouble." When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a betting stand and in less than a second he was standing there with a smile. "I'M BETTING IT ALL ON BIG BOY!" After the bet was made Jiraiya returned to his seat, eagerly watching the sumo match begin.

"Go, Big Boy! Show that loser whose boss!" Imitating the movements of the sumo wrestlers Jiraiya paid little attention to the female sitting nearby. She scooted closer and interrupted his cheering. "You're a fan of sumo wrestling too?" Jiraiya answered with a big smile. "Sure am." As he got a better look at her his smile went away. "Do I… know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar." The woman nervously laughed. "I do? Well that's funny because this is the first time we've ever met! I'm just here for a good gamble, that's all!" When Jiraiya turned away she returned to normal then decided to lean closer. "Who did you bet on?" "Big Boy." said Jiraiya.

The both of them looked at the sumo wrestlers as they fought. It looked like Big Boy had the advantage, but the woman surprised Jiraiya by responding "I bet he's going to lose." Jiraiya turned his attention away from the match and onto the woman. "You can't be serious." The woman smiled. "I'm very serious. Look." She pointed her finger and Jiraiya looked back at the sumo wrestlers only to see one of them out of the circle. It was Big Boy. Tears streamed down Jiraiya's face as he silently whined. "How can this be?"

"I guess you just have bad luck." said the woman. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to collect my money." She stood up and flicked her blue hair (or wig, rather) back then walked out from the bleachers. Before making her way toward the booth she looked back at Jiraiya. "Exactly how much did you bet on Big Boy?" Jiraiya sat in tears, mumbling "Six hundred…" The woman smiled. "I'll give it back to you." Jiraiya's head perked up. "What?" Noticing the woman starting to walk away he quickly followed. "You're telling me you'll give me my money back?" The woman nodded. "Sure, why not?" Jiraiya stopped the woman and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, how will I ever repay you?!"

"You could let go of me…" Jiraiya removed his arms, freeing the woman's face from his chest. She let out a great gasp and looked up at him. Until now she hadn't realized how tall he was. "You wait here," she said, "I'll get the money." A few minutes later the two of them were leaving the stadium, the woman with a large bag in grasp; Jiraiya stuffing his money into his wallet. "So what's your name?" he asked. The woman looked worried at the question. "Um… uh… Mo." Jiraiya lifted an eyebrow. "Mo?" The woman was worried he was catching on but he wasn't. He just responded "Sweet and simple. I like it." He reached out his hand. "My name's Jiraiya."

The woman, Mo, reached out her hand and shook his hand. "A pleasure." she said. Jiraiya used the opportunity to get to know her better. "You know what a real pleasure would be?" Mo just watched curiously until Jiraiya placed his other hand onto hers. "If you let me treat you for your kindness!" he grinned. This was exactly what Mo was waiting for. "It's a deal!" she replied and the two continued walking along the road.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Gai took a cookie and then walked back inside the shop to go talk to Griffen and actually find out something about her. Ten-Ten and Ino were right out side in a tree watching the whole scene happen. Ino turned to Ten-Ten with a confused look. "I don't see anything weird about her Ten-Ten. Are you sure you didn't imagine her balancing on the chair?" Ten-Ten pulled down her binoculars and sighed. "No, I saw her with my own eyes, I'm telling you there's something strange about her. No one knows where she came from, no one knows her name, NOTHING! It's like she came out of thin air." The girls sat and thought while watching inside the bakery. Suddenly Ino gasped. "I got it! Shes in some kind of protection system." Moving to a better sitting position Ten-Ten looked at her friend. "Protection System?" Nodding her head Ino looked back at the bakery while speaking. "Yeah you know, like the abused wives protection program. Or maybe the Witness Protection Project" Ten-Ten sighed. "Well that could explain why she doesn't talk that much. But what about the chair?" Ino shrugged "A fluke?" Both girls shook there head and went back to watching.

Griffen walked over to a table and put down the two pieces of the broken N. "Maybe I can glue it back together somehow." She clicked her tongue. "No it will just look tacky then. Oh well." Turning about around she was meet with a cookie held out in a hand. "Hm? Thank you" She took the cookie and then looked up from the hand towards the face to see a smiling Gai. "Oh! It's you. How was the cake? I hope the frosting wasn't to thick"

"It was wonderful." said Gai. "The best chocolate cake I've had yet."

Griffen smiled nervously at how close Gai was to her. He was only 3 feet away, but she was nerves. "Y-Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

Ten-Ten looked up from her binoculars and then back after wiping her eyes. "Ino, you see that?" "Yeah, it's almost like she's uncomfortable just being around him. Maybe I was right"

Gai wasn't used to women walking away from him, and today he was looking more handsome than usual. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. "Hey, do you need help with that?" He looked at the broken letter.

Griffen turned around and held up her hands. "Nope I got it!" She rushed out.

Ino and Ten-Ten turned to look at one another. "Protection Program"

Gai walked out of the shop scratching his head. "Odd..." He first looked at Griffen then heard some sounds and looked to see Ino and Ten-Ten. "And what are you doing here?"

Ino crossed her arms and smirked. "We could ask you the same thing Sensai. Trying to woo the baker?" Ten-Ten jumped down and walked up to Gai. "Sensai, I think there's something wrong with that woman"

Gai was caught off guard. How did Ino know what he was up to? Thankfully Ten-Ten served as a distraction. "What makes you say that, Ten-Ten?"

Ten-Ten held up a finger. "The first day I saw her she was balancing on a chair, on its back two legs with just her legs while she was putting something on the wall. I asked around the village about her, no one knows one thing about her. Don't you think its strange that someone would just up and move hear with no contacts what so ever?

Ino nodded her head. "It's like she never excised until she came here!" Jumping down she joined the two and whispered. "I and Ten-Ten hear think that she's in a Protection Program"

Gai tried not to, but he allowed a slight laughter to escape his lips as he responded. "Protection program? I highly doubt it." When he thought about it though he turned to look at Griffen. He spoke in a low tone. "Though there is something different about her..."

Both the girls spoke in unison. "Very different". "What if she's a spy sent here to kill someone?!" Ino blurted out only for Ten-Ten to cover her mouth in a panic. "Shh!"

Gai raised an eyebrow. "It is strange that she came around during Jiraiya's failed poisoning." He turned away from looking at Griffen and back at the girls. "Just to be safe I should talk to her a bit more. You two go off as I do some.... investigating."

Ten-Ten was about to protest when Ino grabbed her arm and dragged her off when she saw Sasuke walk by.

Turning his body around, Gai approached Griffen a second time. "So how's business?" he asked.

Griffen had her back to Gai while she was plugging in a stereo for some music for the shop. She had just put on a slow sensual song at the minute he walked threw the door once again. Turning around she looked at Gai only to frown, didn't he just leave? Maybe she imagined it. "It's fine"

Gai started to seem suspicious, what with the way he was asking all his questions. "What encouraged you to open a business here?"

Griffen gulped suddenly and looked back to the stereo system. Gai's eyes trailed once again to her sensual legs. She was wearing baggy jeans but he could still make out the lines. "Well, I loved baking and my last shop burnt down"

"That's... terrible." At this point he couldn't hear her anymore. All he was thinking of was undressing her. But lifting his eyes up from her body and onto her eyes he snapped himself back into shape. "Do you like it here?"'

Griffen raised an eye brow when she saw where his eyes were. "Is something wrong?" To test her little question she leaned forward on the counter, her arms crossed under her breast pushing them up more. "Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were interrogating me"

"Me, interrogating?" Gai laughed. "What'd give you that idea?"

Shrugging her shoulders she pointed to his head band. "You are a ninja aren't you? I would count the Hokage a fool if they didn't want to know about everything that goes in or out of there little home." Lightly flicking him in the nose she turned back around to the stereo, plugging in a few more wires hear and there.

Gai rubbed his nose. "I am a ninja and I won't deny that I'm a little bit curious, but I'm not interrogating. I'm simply inquiring."

Griffen looked over her shoulder with a board expression. "What's the difference?" Just as Gai was about to answer she smelt the air and gasped. "Shit! Why didn't the beeper go off!" Griffen ran and jumped over the front counter rushing over to the oven that was currently smoking lightly. Grabbing an oven mitt she pulled open the door only for a heap of smoke to fill the whole shop completely. "CRAP! Where the hell is the counter?"

Gai noticed the smoke. "What the-?"

When the room finally cleared to where he could see a haze he saw Griffen holding a tray of burnt small clumps. "I swear I'm forever cursed when I make raisin oatmeal cookies."

"No wonder why your last bakery burnt down." He coughed and fanned off some of the smoke. "Are you sure you don't need help around here? I can't imagine it's easy."

Griffen ignored his comment about her last bakery and continued waving the smoke from the oven, when she placed the tray of burnt cookies down the oven went a flam suddenly. "AH! Where's the fire extinguisher?!" Just when she saw it, she blinked and it was gone. "Wha-" The sound of the fire being put out made her turn around to see Gai standing there holding the fire extinguisher out to her.

"It's settled. I'm helping out around here from now on."

Grabbing the fire extinguisher from him Griffen glared at Gai with annoyance. "You most certainly will not! I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need some ma-" She stopped herself mid way and then placed the fire extinguisher down.

Gai stared and wondered. "Don't worry. I won't be a burden."

"No, and before you even say the next thing, NO!" Griffen threw the small lumps of coal in to the garbage with a sigh. "I'm just fine on my own. And besides this is my shop, and I say who helps out and who doesn't"

"Then hire someone! Please! I don't want to walk by some day and see this place in rubble!" Gai calmed down. He may've been overreacting a bit. "Sorry..."

Crossing her arms she leaned against her table. "Again no. And just why do you care so much?"

Gai's eyes widened as he looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe he was so obvious. He had to think of something, fast. "Well, I..." Since when was he short on words? He placed his hand behind his head and calmed his facial expression to something softer. "I'd hate to see a beautiful young woman like you get hurt. That's all." He smiled.

Frowning she walked over to the oven and closed the door, facing him the whole time. Right when it closed she leaned in towards him, her lips almost touching his. "Persuade me better next time"

Griffen was playing a game, and Gai liked games. He smiled all the more. Nothing was more fun than hard-to-get. "Alright then. See you tomorrow." He took a few steps back then gave a signal good-bye. He then made his exit, trying not to look back her. If there was one thing he knew about hard-to-get it was not to appear desperate.

When Griffen finally realized what she had just done, she slapped her self. "What are you thinking girl!" When she looked back at Gai's butt she rolled her eyes and smacked her fore head. "That's what I'm thinking"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai was entering the ninja training school, whistling a tune. He was as happy as could be... until he entered the eating area. Jiraiya was sitting at the table with a woman... and a chocolate cake. Chocolate cake? Gai zipped up behind Jiraiya. Despite his anger he maintained a stern expression and kept his voice under control. "Jiraiya." Jiraiya looked up from talking with Mo. "Oh, hey Gai. What's up?" Gai remained still. "What are you eating?" "Just some chocolate cake." "And where did you find that cake?" "In the fridge."

Small veins started to appear in Gai's forehead. "All teachers share that fridge, that's why things are marked!" He reached his hand over and lifted the top of the box to reveal his name written on it. Jiraiya leaned over to see. "Would you look at that." He grinned up at Gai. "I didn't even notice it." Gai couldn't keep calm any longer. "DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT!?!" Jiraiya picked up the plate in front of him. "Geeze, relax man. There's still a piece left." He lifted the plate in Gai's face. "Here"

Gai accepted the peace offering and quieted down. He almost looked teary-eyed. "But it's the point of the matter..." Mo giggled at the sight. "So you must be Gai." she said.

Waking from his sad state, Gai replied, "Yes. I am. And you are?" Mo giggled, "Mo." Jiraiya proudly said, "I met her during a sumo match. Isn't she great?" Gai nodded. "I'm sure..."**  
**

"I'm sorry about the cake." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a wad of money. "I hope that makes up the difference." Gai's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Th-thank you!!" Mo cocked her head to the side. "It's the least I can do." Jiraiya yawned and stretched. "I don't know about you but I'm getting bored just sitting here. Want to see the rest of the school?" Mo nodded her head then the two of them stood up.

Gai tried following. "Maybe I can show you some things too, Miss Mo!" Jiraiya placed his hand in Gai's face. "No way! I saw her first!" Mo was already ahead and had to stop. "Jiraiya, are you coming or not?" Jiraiya hollered, "COMING!" He rushed up alongside her and linked arms with her, the both smiling at one another. Gai groaned. "That selfish bastard, hogging the rich woman's attention. I have bills to pay, too."

Little did Jiraiya and Mo know that they were being followed. Out of the trees popped the heads of Kakashi and his students. "Today's lesson: ease-dropping."

"Why are we doing this?" asked Sasuke. "Because someone's out to kill Jiraiya and we need to keep an eye on him." replied Kakashi.

"Oh please," huffed Naruto,"that's just another one of his lady friends. There's nothing to worry about." Kakashi glared. "That's exactly what they want you to think." Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Let's get this over with." They all popped back into the tree then reappeared in another, now looking through a window to see Jiraiya and Mo chatting.

"What are they saying?" whispered Naruto in a loud voice. Sakura returned with "Shhh! Don't say anything!" Kakashi decided to interrupt. "Would the both of you shut-up?" Kakashi popped his head out, trying to listen better. "How 'bout you come see my place?" said Jiraiya. Mo placed her hand along his chest. "I'd like that."

"Jack pot." The students also popped their heads out. "Ew, we're not actually going to follow them are we?" asked Naruto. "We have to. It's for Jiraiya's protection." "Or just your pleasure." Kakashi hit Naruto over the head. "Let's go."

It wasn't long before Kakashi and his students were outside the domain of Jiraiya. He slid open the door and allowed Mo in. He followed and slid the door shut. Kakashi snuck near the shoji screen walls, crouched down to keep silent as he moved. He suddenly stopped as a light turned out and he saw the outlines of the people inside. "Ooh-hoo-hoo. You're naughty..." Somehow Kakashi remained curious while the kids were started to freak out. "Why are we here?! This is really gross!"

Kakashi didn't allow the kids to disturb him. He kept listening. "You wait here while I... change into something more comfortable."**  
**

There was silence as everyone waited for Mo's return. She was in the bathroom, slipping out of her robe to reveal lingerie. A few minutes later she entered the bedroom, leaned against the doorway. "I'm back..." Jiraiya could only stare. Mo slowly walked over, making sure to sway her hips side to side. "Are you ready?" The kids outside were on the verge of puking. "Can we go now? I don't want to see this." Kakashi still refused to move. He remained there, watching the outlines, until the light went out. Now all he could hear were the sound of kisses and moans.

Jiraiya was on the floor, Mo mounted onto of him. "Oh yeah. You know what you're doing." he groaned. Mo chuckled. "Mmm, I better." She slid one of her hands down her back and clutched the blade placed in her guarder belt.

Jiraiya closed his eyes just for a second but when he opened them he saw Mo holding a blade up in the air. As she plunged it toward his neck he grabbed hold of her wrist and held her back, giving out a faint yell. Kakashi quickly slid open the door, causing both Mo and Jiraiya to gasp and look. With a sword drawn Kakashi said, "Drop your weapon." Mo did as she was told. It wasn't as if she could overpower Jiraiya even if she wanted to. The kids looked in through the opened screen, curious as to what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night now and Griffin was just closing up her shop. Yawning as she locked the door, Griffin wasn't aware that she was being watched. Ten-Ten and Ino both fallowed her to her one bedroom apartment, but there was something weird about it. There was no furniture other than a couch a dining table and then a bed in the whole house. They noticed that there was no color's, TV, music system anything. "Maybe she didn't existed before she came here. I mean she's got nothing on her in the paper work that sakura looked up, and now her house has nothing in it." Ten-Ten and Ino both stopped talking when they saw Griffin reach under her bed and pull out two very small metal boxes. "Those are..." Ino gulped. " Urns containers...do you think she's a crazy killer?" Ten-Ten nodded her head. "Yeah, she keeps the ashes of the people she kills! Come on we have to tell Gai-sensai!"

A half hour later both Ten-Ten and Ino were banging on the door to Gai's house so loudly that the neighbors could wake up any moment.

Gai hadn't learned of the capture of Jiraiya's killer. That had happened only half an hour ago after all. He still was suspicious of Griffen. "It's possible. But we can't get ahead of ourselves. We need real proof."

Ten-Ten slammed a picture down on the table of Griffin holding one of the two boxes. "We have proof!" Ino leaned in and pointed at the second box. "Look you can see a name etched in barley on that box! She's a crazy psycho!"

Gai picked the picture up and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm..." He placed it back onto the table and closed his eyes, unsurprised by this lack of proof. "That doesn't prove anything, girls. Look, it's late and I'm tired. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow."

Ino and Ten-Ten looked at each other and suddenly they became the scariest thing on the planet...a pissed off pair of girls. "You lazy idiot!" And with a huff they left his house slamming the door behind them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatsumomo sat behind bars, sitting quietly with a stern expression. She wasn't ashamed of her actions, only that she was caught. Now she had to face the penalty. Kakashi entered the prison and stood outside her cell, his arms behind his back. "We both know why you're here, but only one of us knows why you tried killing Jiraiya. I'm guessing it's not personal since you barely know him, but whoever sent you must know him well... so who is it?" Hatsumomo remained silent, her eyes focused on the wall across from her. "I'm guessing you don't want to tell me. That's alright. I can tell the officials to kill you now. No skin off my teeth."

Kakashi started to walk away only for Hatsumom to speak up. "Wait." He stopped and turned around, his eyes meeting with hers. It was the first time he noticed their color - a unique blend of grey and blue. It was also the first time Kakashi had seen her without that dreadful blue wig and saw her natural head of long wavy black hair. "You can't kill me." she said. Kakashi tried not to laugh. "Actually I can, so unless you make this worth my while you won't have much longer." Hatsumomo took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll tell you what you need to know, but you must promise me that you'll let me go." Kakashi leaned as speaking in a rolling voice. "Well, I can't let you go. You're a criminal after all, but being a live prisoner is better than being a dead prisoner, am I right?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning as Griffin was starting a new mixture of red dyed dough for a cake. Shikamaru and Chouji were both being dragged in by a very angry Ino. "I'm telling you shes the killer!" Shikamaru itched the back of his head. "And what can we do any way? Besides I have things planned" Ino turned to Chouji as her last hope to help her only for both Shikamaru and her no notice that he seemed to be day dreaming. "Chouji?"

Chouji sat with the bag of chips in his hand with mouth hung open. "She's a baker?" rushing up to the shop window he pressed his face to the glass, when he saw the owner of his now dream he placed both of his hands over his heart and sighed out. "I think I'm in love!"

Ino and Shikamaru's eyes bugged. No way did their food loving team mate say that he loved something other than food. "Ch-Chouji are you okay?"

Chouji made a fist and out of nowhere flames appeared behind him. "I'm going to tell her how I feel and then I'll ask her to marry m- WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Pointing a finger at Gai as he entered the shop and leaned against the counter as Griffin had her back turned to him.

Ino patted her friends back with a sigh. "As I was saying guys Gai is also helping out with our investigation." Wiggling her eye brows she winked. "Under cover of course"

"Hey beautiful." Gai said like the flirt he was.

Griffin almost turned around but forced herself not to. She reminded herself that she needed to control her urges, it wouldn't be fare to them. Besides her low cover was everything now. She worked with the red dough as it dyed her hands a now bright clean red.

Gai wasn't used to people ignoring him, especially women. "Hello?"

Turning around with red dye dripping from her hands, Gai had to control his face from showing any fear or shock. Then he remember what the girls had said last night, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Griffin waved her now red hand in front of him. "Any one in there?"

Gai forced a grin. He was trying to hide his worries with a joke, but it didn't turn out right. "Why are your hands red? You killed someone or something?" His laughter was a bit nervous, and then he realized what he said and quieted down.

Raising an eye brow she gulped and backed up. Did he know and was just trying to play it off...or maybe he was trying to tell her to relax. No. Something was wrong. //Calm down girl. Its fine// "No Its the dye from the cake I'm making. Red devils cake." she pointed back to the cake leaning on the same counter he was, causing her to get closer that she meant. She found it hard to restrain herself more and more.

"Oh, right. I knew that." He started to break into laughter, but it was short lived. Before Griffen knew it he was leaning against the counter, in a pose you'd expect one of those pick-up artists at the clubs to do. "So, how are you on this lovely day?"

At the sudden pose, Griffin was so shocked that she feel off of the counter and slipped on the marbled flooring with a thud. "Ow, ow ow ow." When Gai looked over the counter he saw her rubbing her head.

Are you okay?" He blinked a few times. He didn't understand why she fell.

Griffin could only lay her head back down on the cool floor with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess I just slipped- Oh a penny!" Her head and arms suddenly disappeared as she reached for the penny. At this point in time, Gai looked freely at the woman who as sprawled out on the floor right under him. Her left leg was bent slightly while her right one was pointed to the ground for support as she wiggled herself under the counter space more.

Her hands froze as she looked at his feet from under the table. Biting her lips she smiled and reached out quickly tying his shoe laces together and then getting up. "I'm out of chocolate, but I do have banana-penutbutter" Dusting herself off she walked over to a display and pointed to the two layered cake. "The filling is penutbutter and the rest is a banana frosting"

Gai lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" He leaned onto the counter, going back into his pose. "I'd like to try that then."

And once again Griffin slipped, and before Gai could say anything she yelled out. "Oh! This time I found a quarter!"

Gai sighed and muttered under his breath, "Your attention span is way too short for you to be a murderer."

"Wha-OW!" Gai heard a rather loud sounding thud and then another that fallowed right after it. "My head...." When he looked over he saw that her legs were pulled up under the counter all that poked out where her sneakers.

"Are you feeling okay? I think you---" He moved his foot and, unknowing to him, his shoelaces were tied, thus causing him to fall over.

When Griffin looked to the side she saw Gai looking right at her. The right side of her lip sneaked up as a cackle escaped, she pursued her lips together trying to keep from laughing. But when she snorted herself she could only laugh.

Gai was at first offended. He was prepared to snap at her, but then he saw the situation and found it pretty funny himself. It wasn't long before he started to laugh a little himself.

When Griffin finally stopped laughing she was trying to calm her breath down while still looking at Gai. "Are you alright?"

"I am." Gai exhaled then lifted himself up, untying his shoes. "Are you?"

Rubbing her fore head she winced and sighed out a yes as she got out from under the table and dusted herself off, turning her back to him she turned her head over her shoulder. 'Do I have anything on my back?"

Gai was looking at more than just her back. He was looking at everything there was to be seen. "No," he said in a whisper. As he was going to take another take his eyes met hers and he whipped back into a lively personality. "So, are you going to get me that cake or do I have to get it myself?"

//He did it again. Oh what the hell, not like any ones going to care any ways.// Raising an eye brow she leaned forward trowds his position, her eyes only on his lips, Gai had to gulp at what she said next. "Depends on how much you want it"

Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino all had binoculars on looking at the scene in the bakery. Each one had an expression of that saying 'Hear no evil, speak no evil and Chouji with see no evil'.

For possibly the first time ever Gai seemed intimidated by a woman. His glassy eyes returned to normal as a smirk snuck onto his face. "I want it... I want it a lot..."

She smirked and pulled back, opening up the sliding door to the cake to check the price. "$32.50 pleas"

A sweat drop was leaking from Gai's head but he tried to keep up his clever look as he pulled out his wallet and revealed cash.

Grabbing his hand suddenly she had a icing bag with a tiny needle tip cap, pulling his hand towards her she started making out a number. 334- "Wops, messed up on that one. Hear let me get it" Leaning down she slowly dragged her tongue over that single number, by some amazement not getting the other ones as well. She finished by writing down an address. "I might need someone to make deliveries for me...come by and tell me what you think"

Chouji had started to eat chips in his own littler corner on the tree. Shikamaru sat eating along with him, except he was watching the scene rather intently with Ino.

Gai was overjoyed inside, images of him dancing with flags playing in his head, but he kept calm on the outside - at least the best he could. He quivered, saying, "Okay! I'll come by tonight!"

Smiling Griffin grabbed his wrist now pulling him forward she whispered in to his ear, her breath running along the shell of his ear. "Just so you don't forget." Gai felt the softness of her lips graze his cheek and then pull away as she handed him the boxed cake.

Gai's grin was wiggly, his eyes in a daze. "See you then." He grabbed the box and marched out of the shop, his movements like a robot.

She could only smirk and she watched him walk away. Closing her eyes she shook her head going back to her work.

Chouji was being comforted by Ino with a hand on his back. "It's okay Chouji, besides she was too old for you any way"

Chouji could only cry more. "But she was perfect. She baked, is single, and is hot!

Ino roll her eyes. "Shikamaru help me out here." Shikamaru could only shake his head. "No way Ino, He's got a point

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stood across from Jiraiya who was sitting alongside the wall. "Orochimaru sent her." Jiraiya didn't seem surprised. "Orochimaru, huh? Figures that bastard is still after me. But how'd a hot babe like Mo end up working for him?" Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know. She claims she just ran into him one day and he offered her a lot of money." "Do you believe her?" "I don't know."

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "So what do we do with her?" Kakashi reasoned "Well, we can't let her go. After all she is a possible threat. But we can't keep her in here either." Jiraiya smiled. "We can make her do charity work." Kakashi took a moment to think about it. "We could... but where could she go?"

Just then Gai walked in, banging the door open. "I think I have a lead on who tried to murder Jiraiya!" Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something but Gai continued as opening the mini fridge. "That woman Griffen who works at the bakery. I don't have any proof though so I'm going to work there to earn her trust." As he placed the cake into the fridge Kakashi said, "But we already found Jiraiya's killer, she's sitting in a cell as we speak." Gai popped up. "YOU WHATTT?" Kakashi didn't flinch at Gai's angry expression. "Yup. Now all we have to do is find a place for her to pay her debt." While he was wearing a mask, Gai was pretty sure Kakashi smirked - or it may've been he was just paranoid. "Maybe she can help out at the bakery instead; after all you have enough duties here as it is."

Gai's mouth dropped open. "But-But she invited me to talk business with her tonight! She even gave me her address!" "Good. We'll send Mo there tonight and get it over with." Gai froze, his mouth still open. Kakashi just walked by him and left the room, Jiraiya sitting with a smile. "Man Gai, you've got some bad luck."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Griffin was putting on her nee length pleated skirt, and then a nice sweater that draped on her shoulders. Just when she was putting in her earrings there was a knock at the door. Walking over to the door the only sound was the clicking of her high heels. She played the image of what she would do to Gai when she opened the door. She first grab him by the back of his neck smash her lips to his and close the door behind her, and then lean up against it and not move until she got what she wanted. When she opened the door thou she froze at seeing a shorter woman. "C-Can I help you?"

The woman pushed a piece of paper into Griffen's grasp. "I was ordered to come here and help you."

Raising an eye brow she snatched the paper reading off that it was from Gai. Her lip went up in a snarl as she ushered in the woman. "THAT BASTERD!"

The woman didn't change her expression at Griffen's expression. "Do you have any orders for me?"

Griffin sat down at the bar stool with her legs crossed and with a pout put her cheek in her hand. "Unless you can find a hot tall guy with the stamina of a ninja..then no.

The woman sighed. "May I come in at least? They sent me here to do work, and if I'm not working I'm expected back at the prison... as if I want to go back there."

Looking up she walked over to the door and let the woman come in closing the door behind her. "You drink?"

"Doesn't everyone?" She looked around then helped herself to the nearest seat.

She laughed and then walked up to the cupboard pulling out 3 bottles of wine along with to crystal glasses. "I only have on rule if you're going to help me out. I don't ask about your past, you don't ask about mine. You keep to that deal and I'll even say your helping me out when you need to do your own thing so the prison doesn't come looking for you"

"How considerate." She smiled. "My name's Hatsumomo, but you can call me Mo like everyone else does."

Nodding her head she sat down handing her a glass and took her heels off. "Names Griffin, the people I used to know called me Griff." Pouring her new worker a full glass of wine she held hers up and sighed out. "Cheers to finding a way around the government"

Mo was impressed she found someone with a similar outlook. "Sorry Gai didn't show up. I don't know him personally, but I'm guessing he was worth dressing up for." She took a sip of wine.

Leaning her cheek back on her hand she sighed swirling the wine in her glass. "Whether or not he was worth it doesn't matter to me, all I wanted to do was use him for sex" Shooting down the rest of the glass of wine she poured herself another glass.

Mo let out a single laugh. "If its sex you want there are plenty of available men. Of course if you get desperate you can always try for old man Jiraiya." She took another sip.

Griffin made a face making both of them laugh. "No thanks, besides I heard Gai's got the stamina of a horse." Wiggling her eye brows she took another sip of her wine. "What about you? Seen any hottys?"

"I haven't really seen what this town has to offer, though I've crossed a hot man or two. Still, I'm too busy to be looking."

Nodding her head she took another sip and hiccupped. "All I wanted to do tonight was has the best sex of my life....but no. He has to chicken out"

Mo smirked. "There's always next time."

Nodding her head she took down her hair and rubbed her scalp. "You got a place to sleep? You can stay with me"

"They expect me back at the prison house, but I'm sure they'll allow me to stay here... long as you can deal with watchful eyes." Her eyes looked away from Griffen and out the window where a figure sat.

Griffin looked to the window and saw the figure suddenly tense up. Walking over to the window she opened it up and leaned out smiling. "Hello Gai"

Gai's eyes became wide, and then a giant smile came across his face. "Hey, Griffen!" He seemed a bit nervous. "How are you?"

Rolling her finger on the window pane she looked down sighing out. "Well, I was hoping that you would come by tonight to...'talk' because I have this real bad itch in the back of my throat I need to get scratched." She leaned forward more seeming to be out of breath in panting as her eyes became clouded, she once again looked at his lips. "I was hoping you could help me...I just feel so hot...I think it might be a cold"

"Wh-What?" He let himself off balance and almost fell off the tree but he caught himself just in time. "I-I can still come in if you'd like."

Smiling down at his hanging form she whispered out sarcastically. "No it's alright, I have company over" and with that she slammed the windows closed along with the curtains. "God that felt good"

Gai fell off the tree, this time on purpose. He had no reason to hang on any further. "What just happened?" "You fell." Gai looked up to see Kakashi standing over him. He quickly jumped you. "You're the reason I'm out here, you know!" Kakashi chuckled. "You're the one who was dumb enough to allow it." Gai took a step back. "That's it! I challenge you to a duel!!!"

"Bring it on." Gai charged forward at Kakashi who dodged. Gai then fell forward, but caught himself. "You know you'll lose. Fighting out of rage always equals failure."

Both men froze though when they heard two female moans coming from the second story window. Looking at each other they both climbed up in to the tree, but not being able to see in because of the closed blinds they could only listen to the sounds coming from inside. "God I should of-Uh- Hired you earlier." Both men's jaws dropped at the sounds. But inside both Mo and Griffin were trying not to laugh at their ploy.

"Do you hear... what I'm hearing?" asked Gai. "Yeah." responded Kakashi.

"OH SHIT!" Griffin could only cover her mouth adding to the sounds as she bounced down on to the couch. The springs doing more for the imagination than anything. "More Mo!" Griffen almost laughed but Mo covered her mouth.

Like two dogs, Gai and Kakashi whined in frustration as standing beneath the window. "It sounds like they're having fun in there." said Kakashi. Gai suggested "We should get a better look."

Griffen moved her hands around for Mo to make sounds as well.

Both girls froze when they heard Gai say they should get a better look. Looking at Mo's face of laughter, Griffin yelled out in a moan. "I want you in the shower!"

Mo gasped a flirtatious laugh. "I'd like that."

Gai rushed up to the window, trying to pull it open. Kakashi came behind and pulled him away. "Don't hog the show to yourself!" Gai pushed Kakashi. "I got here first!"

Griffin could only keep going as she turned on the shower and then grabbed Mo by the hands back out to the living room where she turned on a soft back light letting the boys see their shadows. Griffen pulled off her long sleeve sweater to show her tank top.

Mo tried not to laugh. "Oh Griffen... I've never done this kind of thing before."

Griffen nearly busted out laughing at her next statement. "Don't worry, you're not my first virgin"

Gai and Kakashi stopped their fighting and viewed the sight side-by-side.

Just when griffin reached to pull down her skirt the light went off and the entire image was gone.

"Well, show's over..." Kakashi started to back away, but Gai sat with tears streaming from his face. "No! My fantasy!!" He started to scratch at the window.

Griffin walked over to the window to check if the boys were gone her shirt still off, as she opened the window it slammed in to Gai's nose.

Gai gripped his nose, losing his balance, and fell off the tree he was using to peek through the window.

When he lifted his head Gai saw Griffen looking at him. He quickly jumped to his feet and tried to act normal, even with a bloody nose. "I was making sure that criminal wasn't harming you, ma'am."

Griffin sighed out in bliss and leaned against the window pane with a smug look on her face. "Harming? Dear god I haven't had that much fun in years"

~The next morning

Griffen had opened up the shop with Mo walking around inside. "So what do you think? I know its small but...it's homey"

Mo took a look around. She smiled, but with a clever lift of the eyebrow. "It's nice." She started to walk by the shelving units, seeming to inspect each of the sweet desserts.

Griffin was looking over her calendar noticing that she was a month late, as she flipped it over her face went pail and she seemed to go stiff. "Is today the 14th?"

Mo lifted her head and looked at Griffen rather than what was in the cases. "Yes. Why?"

"Oh nothing...it's just...." Griffin turned around to show the calendar picture with a big box of chocolates. "Valentine's day"

When Mo raised an eye brow Griffin pointed at the door to see that there was already a long line of girls and men to get in to buy something for a loved one or a secret admirer. "It's going to be a long day"

"It's a good thing you have me to help out." She worked her way behind the counter as if she knew the place by heart. She obviously didn't because she started to curiously wonder, "What do you need me to do?"

Griffen once again slipped on the floor her leg twitching in the air. "Like I said, it's going to be a long day"

~half way through the day~

It was noon which meant that they both got a lunch break. Both of them were covered in sweat and all cooking goods. Mostly Griffin as she was the only one that knew the recopies. She had no books, only her memory. It was a way to stop her secrets from being stolen. "Lunch break!" Jumping over the counter she looked around and realized that the only thing left was the chocolate cake. "Hey Mo! Save the chocolate cake. I need it for something on my own!" Griffin yelled in the back as Mo ate her lunch.

Doing what she was told, Mo removed the cake carefully, but as putting it away asked, "And what would that be?"

Griffin raised an eye brow. "What was our deal?"

Mo chuckled. "We made a deal not to bring up the past. How was I to know the cake had something to do with your past?" He placed the cake gently away then patted her hands.

Griffin giggled. "Well every moment that isn't the future is the past. So yes, last night was in the past"

As Mo handed her the wrapped cake Kakashi had walked in at that same time that she was leaving, holding the door for her.

Kakashi watched Griffen leave from the corner of his eye. Once he was sure she was out he let the door go and entered the shop, pretending to browse. Mo knew he was moving too quickly to actually be browsing though. She had a feeling he was there to check up on her, so as soon as he approached the counter she crossed her arms. "May I help you?" she asked. Kakashi replied, "I'm just here to do my assigned check up. Is everything well?" Mo averted her eyes from his. "Just fine. Why? Have you decided to kill me after all?" Kakashi closed his eyes. "Not unless you've been a bad girl." Mo snarled. "I'm not all that bad, you know. The only reason I tried killing Jiraiya was because I needed money." Kakashi casually looked at his fingernails. "Isn't greed bad?"

Mo huffed. "Are you going to buy something or not? Because I'm here to work, not to chat." Kakashi lifted his hands. "Easy now. Don't get defensive. I'll leave... just tell your boss that Gai wants to see her, okay?" Mo didn't reply. She just glared, waiting until Kakashi left.

~mean while~

Griffin had been wandering around for quite a while now. She was sure that he had to be fallowing her by now. Just barley looking over her shoulder she saw the unmistakable green jacket and pitch black hair, letting a small smile form to her lips as she walked back towards her house she made sure that he was fallowing her.

Just when she walked in to the office that she had seen him go once, she sat down and opened up the carrying case for the cake and brought it out taking a bite from the first piece she picked. Leaning back in to her chair with a sigh of relaxation of the busy day she moaned at the feeling of the rich chocolate going down her throat. "You know Gai...you can join me"

"I'd love to." He sat down across from her, smile across his face. "Chocolate is my favorite after all." With that he helped himself to a piece.

When Gai sat down across from her, picking his piece up off the platter on towards his plate Griffin let her foot 'accidentally' slip and softly brush up against his leg. Gai was so shocked at the light touch that he dropped his piece of cake on to the table. Looking up at the woman sitting across from him, her face seemed to be a haze, all except for her eyes. Oh yes, she knew exactly what she was doing. She was playing his game almost as good as he did. Raising an eye brow her brown eyes could only seem to taunt him. "I'm sorry, hear let me get you another piece."

Leaning forward a bit she reached out an picked up his plate, along with the serving tool as she placed the cake sideways on his dish. Of course Gai would have noticed all of this, if it wasn't for the fact that his eye couldn't come off of her eyes as she watched what she was doing. He was brought out of his haze when she asked him a question. "Are you alright?" And just before he could answer her foot slipped again, but this time it stayed on his leg.

"I'm... sorry I didn't scratch your itch last time. Maybe... maybe I can do that for you now?" Gai's eyes looked Griffen up and down then met back onto her eyes. "I mean, I'm sure you and Mo had your fun, but I can do a lot more for you than she could ever."

Griffin gave a small laugh and reached her arm out, letting her fingers graze over his hand as she placed it there. "Gai, nothing happened between Mo and me. We knew that you were out there and were just messing around with you."

Willy: Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! So here's the thing, Tilly and I have decided that because we wrote this so long ago, were not really sure if we want to continue. So we want feedback from you guys. Tell us if you think we should continue, if we should add something, or take out some things? Or maybe even stop it all together! So it's up to you guys, we won't post up the next chapter until we get 50 comments.


End file.
